


Sweet Dreams

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry having dreams, It's confusing, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-Hogwarts, based on my own tumblr post, for Harry and all of us, i don't know what to tag, or nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Harry is having dreams again, and it's not good at all





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just re-posting my work on Tumblr here, this is a very crazy fic, plot twist and such

 

 

 

 

 

Harry kicked his blanket off as he stretched his legs and arms out, feeling a bit dizzy, he stood up and steadied himself, he had had a hard day today, Robarbs had made him do a bunch of paperwork and Hermione had shouted at him for something he couldn’t remember, then he Flooed home and someone told him to have a nap, and he felt worse after he had his nap.

His bedroom was all red, the curtains were white, he felt so strange standing there. Walking down the stair, he saw a flash of red in the kitchen

“Harry, you’re up” Ginny turned around and smiled at him, she was wearing a red apron, Harry froze, she shuffled towards him and kissed him on the lips “Dinner is ready”

_Wait, was he married to Ginny?_

_But….what?_

“ _Daddy_ ” A small redhead girl ran up to his arms and smiled “Mommy wouldn’t let me play outside”

“It’s because you have homework, Lily” Ginny arched an eyebrow at the young girl and Lily just buried her face in his neck

Oh, so her name was Lily, and he was married to Ginny, what? But, Harry was gay, this couldn’t be

“Ginny? I thought you got married to Blaise?”

“What?” Ginny laughed at him “Are you kidding me? I would never, and also, he got married to Malfoy”

“Draco Malfoy?” Harry gaped at his so-called wife “But-…”

“Oh it’s dinner, and tonight” She pulled him flushed to her and whispered in his ear “I will let you do anything to me, in anyway possible”

Harry pushed her away and stepped back until he hit the table and woke up

 

 

“ _Gah_! Oh Merlin” He opened his eyes and there was darkness all around him, he turned around and hugged the person next to him

“Did you have nightmare?” The light from the sky outside his windows were shining and he sat up once again, scrambling to his feet 

Ginny turned around and asked “What are you doing? Come back here” She smiled and he shook his head, this couldn’t be real, he turned around and run out of the room, as soon as he opened the door, he woke up again and was soon woken up again by a voice that screamed in his ear

 

 

“ _Daddy_!” A girl yelled again “Daddy wake up!”

“Huh huh?” Harry sat straight up and looked around, the room was filled with red walls and green curtains, and a small blonde girl was standing on the side of the bed, looking up at him

“Er…Lily?” He uttered and hoped that he was right

“Yes, dad, now that you’ve established my name, dinner is ready and you’re going to be punished if you don’t come down soon” She nagged and started pulling his arm, Harry felt so familiar when he heard her response

“Punished by who?” He asked but the girl ran away first, so he followed her, unable to register what was really happening

“Finally showed up, eh? How do you feel now?” A voice spoke from the kitchen, Harry walked slowly in to see Draco in a red apron, apparently he was cooking something, he turned around and looked at Harry with his grey eyes “What? Is there something on my face?”

Harry just ran up to Draco and hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, he buried his head in the the crook of the blonde’s neck

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Draco pulled off and asked, Harry grabbed Draco’s left hand up to his face and observed, there was a silver ring there, and he looked back at his hand, also a ring, he sighed in relief “Harry! Tell me”

“Er, so I have this weird dream” He started

“Yeah?”

“I woke up and I saw Ginny and Lily but Lily was a redhead and Ginny started dirty talking to me and she kissed me and I freaked out so I pushed her away and then I was woken up by the real Lily and I found you and I’ve never been happier”

“Harry, calm down, you’re speaking like Hermione when she’s talking about magical theories” Draco cupped Harry’s face and smiled “It’s not real, it’s just a nightmare, Ginny is married to Blaise you dumbass, now dinner’s ready, call the kids in”

“I love you” Harry said and Draco smiled at him, pecking him on the lips

“I know, you sap” He continued “And tonight, I have a special something for you” He whispered into Harry’s ear

“Ahhh this is so much better” Harry sighed and kissed Draco, only to hear the groaning sounds from the kitchen door

“Oh come on dad, it’s gross” Scorpius and Albus growled but Lily just giggled at them. Harry had never been so scared of nightmares before, but looking at Draco and their kids right now, he couldn’t feel any safer

“Hey, so why did Hermione yell at me today? Do you remember?” He wrapped his arms around Draco’s torso and leaned his chin on his husband’s shoulder

“Oh, you pissed her off because she’s pregnant but you and Ron made a bet on it to see what gender the baby will have”

“Oh, oh” Harry’s memory came back to him, he remembered, she had yelled him through the Floo call and she said she would hex him when she saw him….Oh no

“She’s coming over later” Draco turned around to kiss Harry’s cheek and said “She’s still pissed with you guys, and I can’t help you with that”

“But Draco” He nagged

“You’re clearly wrong, Harry, so you have to suffer the consequences”

“Why did I get married to you again?” He joked and Draco smirked at him

“Because you love my arse and my skills in b-…”

“Aww come on dads, we are right here” Harry and Draco burst out laughing when the boys protested again

 

_Suddenly the room started spinning and Harry was alone again_

 

“Harry?” A voice called and there she was, Ginny was standing at the door and looking at him fondly

“What? No” He refused to believe that this was real

“Harry, what are you talking about?”

“Where’s my Draco? _Where’s he_?”

“Harry, Malfoy is _dead_ ” She frowned and he gasped

“What?”

“He died in Sixth Year, don’t you remember? You casted the curse on him and he died, Snape couldn’t rescue him”

“What?” Harry looked frantically around the house and tried to grab something to steady himself “No no no, he can’t die, I love him, Draco, I love him”

“Harry, we’ve been married for 10 years, Malfoy is dead” She stepped forward and he raised his arm up

“ _No, stay away from me_ ” He was on the verge of breaking down “He can’t die, I’m married to him, we have kids together. No, _no_!”

“Harry” A soft voice called, Harry spun around to see Draco standing at the front door, he looked like a ghost, white and blurry

“Draco! No” He tried to reach out but Ginny was holding him back

“He’s dead, Harry” She yelled

“ _You’re too late, Harry_ ” Draco said and he disappeared into thin air. Harry broke free from Ginny’s grips and ran to the door, calling out Draco’s name and tried to search for him. It was no use, Draco was gone.

 

 

“ _Harry_!” Harry opened his eyes and he was staring into the ceiling again, with the dimly light from the candles on the bedside table.

“ _Harry_!” He turned his head and saw Draco looking at him with worried eyes “Are you okay?”

Sweats were trickling down his forehead but he managed to squash Draco in a tight hug, he buried his face into the crook of Draco’s neck and sniffed 

“Is this real? Pinch me” Harry said and Draco laughed at him

“Pinch you?”

“Yes, do i- _OW_ ” He shrieked when Draco pinched him in the arm, he smiled and mumbled “Yes thank God this is real”

“Did you just have a nightmare?” Draco gently cupped his face and Harry nodded

“A lot of them, tell you tomorrow” He sighed and pressed a hard kiss on Draco’s plum lips

“Well then, let’s get back to sleep” Draco draped his arm over Harry’s chest and sighed happily

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep after that” Harry still remembered what he had just dreamed and he shivered 

“Well then” Draco smirked and straddled Harry’s lap “I think we can come up with other things to do before the kids wake up, they will be, in an hour, and you know Lily will barge in our room as soon as she wakes up”

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco down for a kiss. He still has dreams about the war sometimes, but losing Draco in this dream was probably one of his worst moments ever. His thoughts slowly drifted away as Draco started whimpering under his touches, he couldn’t even think of a life without Draco now, fuck those nightmares.

 

|   |    
---|---|---  
  
 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you have a fun ride while reading this lol, xoxo


End file.
